


There's Forecast for Snow

by LadyCookieCupcake



Series: hetalia stories [14]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Shoveling snow isn't fun, Snow, prompt-based
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 06:48:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13025520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCookieCupcake/pseuds/LadyCookieCupcake
Summary: “Arthur, you said it wasn’t going to snow!"“It’s not my fault the forecast called for snow!"“It is when you don’t tell me!*In which Reader really should watch the weather news.





	There's Forecast for Snow

**Author's Note:**

> I'm doing something over at DeviantArt, which offers up prompts to do for Christmas. This is why you may see the same prompts with different characters and such, I'll try and make sure they're different, however. Though I'm going to bunch them all into the Christmas series on this. :D
> 
> Day Two of 25 Days of Christmas - 'It's not my fault the forecast called for snow.'

_Great, just great._

  You watched as the windscreen wipers swished this way before going back that way, repeating this every so often it felt something land on the window. You watched in despair at what exactly was landing on the window.  
  
  Today was Arthur and your anniversary, your fifth wedding anniversary actually, and it was a special one. You’d both often joked that it was ‘a surprise you’d managed to put up with each other for so long’, but it was only a joke. You loved each other so much, and you were glad of these little anniversaries, to remind you of how long you’ve been together.  
  
  But this was why you both always made sure to do something special on one of these days, even if it was just a walk down Southend beach while eating fish and chips. It was nice to just be with one another on your special day.  
  
 It was even better when it didn’t snow!  
  
 “Arthur, you said it wasn’t going to snow!” You exclaimed, turning to face Arthur while pointing out of the windscreen.  
  
 “It’s not my fault the forecast called for snow!” He exclaimed just as loudly back at you, and you rolled your eyes.  
  
 “It is when you don’t tell me! I was in the bathroom when the weather was on, remember?” He didn’t reply.  
  
  “Why didn’t you tell me at least? I wouldn’t have spent so much time choosing what to wear, and just wore the warmest thing.” You asked, gesturing down at your outfit. It was smart but not too smart, just perfect for your special day. Not perfect for the snow.  
  
  “You know how much you worry about looking good on these days, and I didn’t want to interrupt you.” Your husband replies, and you sigh, looking at the puppy dog look only he was capable of working. It was a strange mixture of defensive and apologetic.  
  
  You rolled your eyes. Sure, it sounded like an excuse, and sure, it was more likely he’d just been so excited about actually  _having_ snow that he forget to tell you (snow rarely came, especially these parts of England), but you knew, either way, Arthur meant no harm.  
  
  “Alright, but still, now what are we going to do? We can barely- Arthur, what are you doing?” You trailed off, asking the question upon realising your husband was buttoning up his coat, right up to the top. He hated when he had to do that, it felt too claustrophobic for him, so he only did it when necessary.  
  
  “Well, the roads aren’t going to shovel themselves, love.” He replied before stepping out of the car. As soon as the door opened, a gust of ice-cold air blew in and you shivered. Even under multiple layers, you were still cold. You knew it was going to be cold today (it was bloody Winter, after all), but you just didn’t expect the snow, especially not this much.  
  
  He shut the door before you could reply more, and you sighed, still huddled against the seat as much you could. You  _really_ didn’t want to go out there, you were still cold  _inside_ the car, imagine outside. But you couldn’t just let him freeze to death himself, and besides, with two people shovelling, it should take quicker time to do it.  
  
  So, bracing yourself for the wind, you made sure everything was done up to its highest zip and bottom, before opening the door. You were sent into a shivering mess before you’d even stepped out, but you soldiered on, closing the door (though the wind caused the door to slam). Burying your nose beneath your coat as best you could, you moved to the back of the car, watching as Arthur rummaged around the boot of it.  
  
 “Need help?” You asked, and Arthur startled, jumping high enough to hit his head on the roof of the car. You winced.  
  
 “Sorry.” You replied in response to his half-hearted glare, “But do you?”  
  
 “No. I want you inside and warm.” He ordered, and you rolled your eyes. As if. You weren’t just going to sit there and let him freeze!  
  
  “Just hand me a shovel, Artie.” You demanded back, to which Arthur ignored you. You tried again, this time calling his full name. He seemed to just give up on that, whether it was because he knew your stubbornness or because he was just too cold to bother, you weren’t sure.  
  
  You thanked him, pecked him on the cheek (flinching at his ice-cold skin), and grabbed a pair of gloves you always made sure was in the there car, as well as a hat and scarf, making sure to tuck the scarf inside your coat so it wouldn’t flap in the wind. There was blankets, pillows, gloves, scarves, hats, all sorts to keep you warm, and you never appreciated them as much as you did now.  
  
 “Wrap up.” You warned Arthur before grabbing a shovel and walking off, just in time to see Artur roll his eyes but smile.  
  
  You started on the most-covered part first. The sooner that was out of the way, the better, you thought. Arthur helped as well, and as predicted, it took a lot less time with the two of you than it would have the one (though it would’ve probably taken less time than it actually did if either of you didn’t get distracted with snowball fights).  
  
  Once that was done, you both sided on either side of the car, you took the right and he took the left. There wasn’t as much on your side, seeing as how that was on the pavement side so most of the side went on there. You were just getting rid of the snow that had managed to slid down the small parting between car and pavement. This meant you finished before Arthur so you helped him, and soon the sides were done too.  
  
  The back of the car was done just as quickly as the others as well, and the relief of being able to shove the shovels back in and climb back into the car was immense. The inside of the car wasn’t really warm, but it was nothing that a little heat from the dashboard couldn’t fix. You made sure to turn the heaters up just a tad more than you would’ve usually, as well.  
  
  Burying your nose inside your scarf now, you peaked over at your husband to see he was doing the same and smiled. God, he looked so cute, covering in snow. He was like a little angel...a grumpy angel that had quite the eyebrows and loved tea. Your smile brightened. You were glad he was your husband.  
  
  Arthur noticed you staring and turned, raising one of his eyebrows in a questioning manner. You moved the scarf down to lean in and kiss him on the lips, to which he melted and leaned in as well.  
  
  The kiss didn’t last long, it was too cold for that, but you managed to make sure to utter ‘I love you’ against his lips before covering your mouth and nose once more with the thickly-knitted scarf.  
  
  Arthur looked a little dazed at the sudden kiss before the cold obviously got to him, and he quickly snapped out of that, covering the lower half of his own face as well.  
  
  Starting the car up took a little time but eventually, it came to life and you were off, still shivering but glad the snow didn’t stop you from going out. Though you wouldn’t be surprised if the space the car had been in just now, was covered in ten inches of snow.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story! :D  
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated. :D
> 
> Here's my [Tumblr](https://ladycookiecupcake.tumblr.com)


End file.
